Letters to the Dead, and one from the sleeping
by minecraftbookworm
Summary: One wishes for him to be happy. One wishes for him to come back One misses him dearly. One is forgiving. One is afraid. And one wants to come back
1. One wishes for him to be happy

Ken, sweetheart, I'm sorry.  
I should've been there for you,  
I should've protected you.

I would like you to know: I'm proud of you...  
But I'm also disappointed, too.

Proud because you stood for what you thought was right,  
That you were there, like a rock, for those you care for to lean on.

But disappointed because you suffered oh so silently.  
You stood there with a smile,  
But you were dying on the inside.

I truly am sorry that I left you, I really am.  
You were so young.

Please, Ken, with your new life,  
Your new name,  
Your new memories,  
Try to be happy.

-Mom


	2. One is Forgiving

Hey Kaneki, been a while, huh?

Been awhile since we talked,

Since we saw each other,

Since you've told the truth.

Why didn't you say anything?

I was so worried.

I could've helped you.

Oh wait… you were afraid, weren't you?

Afraid of being called a monster.

Afraid you would be killed.

Afraid I would turn away from you, the only real friend you ever had.

You didn't have to worry.

But you sure as hell worried me.

Hey, remember the sewers, where I had found you?

You were losing your mind.

You were scared, so was I to be honest.

But I didn't go.

You're still my best friend, Kaneki,

even though you don't remember me.

Or Touka.

Or Nishiki.

Or anyone from Anteiku.

But I still care.

-Hide :)


	3. One Misses him dearly

God damnit, Kaneki,

Why did you go?

Why did you change?

You tried to be the tragic hero.

And look at where that got you.

Dead

I miss you.

The old you.

The lovable idiot,

the one who couldn't do anything right.

Do you remember him?

Because I do.

Hey, do you remember what I said?

Before you "died"?

"Don't come back to Anteiku"

Well,

I didn't mean it.

Please remember this:

You're always welcome to come back here.

Please come back.

-Touka


	4. One wishes for him to come back

Hey, big brother.

I've grown up so much.

You'd be so proud of me.

So. Very. Proud.

I kept on reading Sen's works.

They were quite good.

I can see why you loved them so much.

Hey, Big Brother,

You know what else?

I miss you.

So. Very. Much.

I wish you'd come back.

So we could be together again.

Just like a family.

Banjou could be the oldest brother,

Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante could be the cousins,

And Tsukiyama could be the crazy Uncle.

Speaking of him…

He really misses you.

We all do.

Please come back.

-Hinami


	5. One is afraid

Kaneki, Who are you, really?

I'm dying to know.

Who I am.

Who I was.

Who I've forgotten.

Who I've lost.

Are you just me?

Are you a spirit, left to haunt me?

Please tell me,

Why do you want your body back so badly?

So badly that you're driving me mad.

With the shadows of memories and people I've forgotten.

Who was I?

I hope I wasn't as cruel,

Or as relentless,

As you are.

I can tell.

I can tell that they know who I really am.

But when I question them.

Akira and Arima.

They avoid it like the plague.

Everyone else just wonders.

When I wake up,

Will it be Sasaki in the kitchen,

or will it be somebody else?

I want to remember.

But I'm scared.

So. Damn. Scared.

I'm scared that if I remember everything I might die.

I'm scared that I won't be able to stay with my new family,

I am a Ghoul, after all.

-Haise


	6. One is very tired, and sorry

Hey, everyone.

Been awhile, huh?

I read your letters.

Listen, I'm sorry.

I'm sorry Mom that I ever blamed you.

I'm sorry Touka that I left you, I love you, so much. And I remember him. but he's far away.

I'm sorry Hinami that I left. I'm so proud, you turned out to be such a beautiful woman.

I'm sorry Hide for not letting you in, for shutting you out. I regret that with every passing day.

I'm sorry Sasaki for being so hateful towards you. I just want to see everyone again.

I just want to smile.

But, I want each and every one of you to know; I'm just resting.

You don't need to worry.

I will come back.

Sasaki, you won't die if you remember.

You will be complete.

And as for the rest of you,

Don't give up.

I will come back.

-Kaneki


End file.
